Hikaru Kyobi: The Wielder of Tamashī Sunatchā
by MidnightShadow409
Summary: No matter how many times cut him it seemed to heal quickly. Izumaru kept trying to gain control of him, telling him that there was no choice, but he was stubborn. I can win without you I don't- but before he can finish that thought pain erupted in his stomach. Looking down he saw that the blade of Nnoritas going through him. Blood came out of his mouth. My turn, Izumaru thought.


**Chapter 1**

**Remembering **

He drummed his fingers on his desk as he looked at the clock above the chalkboard. The second-hand moved excruciatingly slow as if it meant for him to be there for all eternity. His hand was balled into a fist and was placed underneath his chin as he looked expectantly. His eyes concentrated only on that clock. _C'mon, c'mon,_ _c'mon_, He thought intently as if the clock would obey his wish, _ring already damn it._

The teacher droned on and on about the hollows and what kind there are, also about the ranks of hollows. Either way It was so frustrating sitting there not being able to move only just squirm like an insect. He looked at his fellow students to see that all of them were writing down notes like he should be doing the same thing, but, no, this was Hikaru we are talking about here so of course he can't just stay still. Damn his hyperactive body. He then continued to flexed his muscles, and tapped his foot in a rhythmic pattern.

Then out of nowhere the Rikuya-sensei called his name out. Looking up he saw the stern look on his Sensei's face. Looking lost Rikuya already knew that he hadn't been listeening to a word he just said. No matter how smart Hikaru is he still has trouble paying attention. "Did you hear what I just said mister Kyobi?" He asked.

"No sir, sorry." He said.

Sighing he explained the situation. "Well Hirkau the graduation exam is begingin in at least three months I was telling everyone that there will be two parts to it. One a written exam the other is a performance. The captains will be there to see which one of you will be on there squad."

"Oh." was all he said.

Without another look back he continued on with the class.

Finally, after what felt like a year the bell rang and in a quick smooth motion picked up his backpack and literally tore out into the hallway before anybody could even blink. His Shihakushō swished as he ran through the hallways of the Shin'ōreijutsuin (Spiritual Arts Academy). His raven black hair breezed in the rushing air as he made his way through the other students that had barely stepped out of their classroom door and into the hallways before he zoomed past them and made their hair blow in their faces as the wind caught up with them.

As soon as Hikaru set one foot out of the fusuma he fazed out of existence and reappeared under his favorite place in the entire Soul Society. Under **the **Sakura Tree. There was only one in the Society. It was the only place that he liked to go to, to relax and remember the memories of the time of when he and his friend Renji used to hang out. His favorite was when he had been taken to the Acadmey in the first had happended on a sunny day a the 78th district of the Rukongai

* * *

**Flashback**

"C'mon Renji," A young Hikaru had demanded to his red-headed friend as they walked down the 78th district of the Rukongai."Don't wuss out on me now."

Having an annoyed look on his face Renji looked over at his best friend. "I'm not wussing out. I'm just not sure we'll be able to get away with this."

"So what?" Hikaru said with his hands in his pockets. "I thought you like taking risks anyways. Or did that change."

With his face as red as his hair Renji looked away. Though he didn't give up so easily. "No, but isn't it called steali-"He didn't get to finish the sentence before he felt an immense amount of pain that had exploded in his left cheek out of nowhere. It had him landing on his butt and had left him confused because he did not know what had just happened. Looking up he saw Hikaru's right arm outstretched. Disbelief was written all over his face."Did you just hit me?"He asked.

'Yeah and I'll do it again. I mean what the hell is wrong with you. We've stolen things all the time and now you're worrying about it all of a sudden! What's the matter with you Ren I mean you've been acting strange lately." Hikaru said with concern in his voice.

"Nothing." Renji replied. "It's nothing. I don't know what came over me."

Smiling broadly at his friend he reached down to give him his hand. Renji took it and with the help of Hikaru pulling he managed to get up and as if nothing had happened they walked down the street and to their destination. It didn't take them long to find it though because as they were walking Renji found a stand that sales pears. Stopping Hikaru he pointed straight at the stand with a devious smile on his face. "You ready?"Renji asked

"Hell yeah." He yelled enthusiastically and without a another word both boys stealthily went for the fruit stand.

Hiding in the crowd of people who was there they had made it there within only eight yards of the place without being detected. When they finally made it both boys knelt down in front of the stand so they wouldn't be caught. after only three or six snatches each did they finally realize that they have enough and had crouched walk away. not only two yards away did they hear the outraged cry of the salesman.

"HEY YOU TWO GET BACK HERE WITH MY PEACHES!"

Well no need for stealth anymore as the two had up and ran as fast as they're legs could take them, but Hikaru didn't even try running full speed because he would leave his friend behind. He was the fastest kid anyone had ever seen. And the most skilled in hand to hand combat. You should hear the rumors about him. After a while Renji looked winded and was slowing down. After chewing on the inside of his cheek he came to a decision.

"Drop the peaches." He said.

Renji looked at his companion shocked. "Hell no, after all we just did I'm not giving these boys up." he said.

"Renji." His voice low and demonic. Even for a kid like him.

Never wavering he ran on with the peaches. He slowed down in the proccess and soon Renji was close enough for the man to reach forward and grab the boy, pick him up by the throat, and stop where he was without skidding. Smiling smugly the man turned Renji to face him. "Finally you little bastard I've finally got you. Think you can steal from me and get away with it. Heh, not on my watch." With that said he proceeded to squeeze his neck. Renji gasped as he tried to give his lungs air.

"Drop him or else." A voice said behind him.

Turning around he saw a kid with black hair and crimson red eyes staring threateningly at the man. Somehow he had gotten around him while he had been talking to the red haired punk. Even that should had told the man that, that should have taken an immense amount of speed. But instead he ad sized the boy up and down. The boy was lean and had wiry muscles, but the man, who didn't seem to know who the boy is despite the runmors going around, had thought he could beat the little shrimp after he dealt with this one. "Piss off. I'll ge to you right after I've dealt with this one."

The glare intensified and a little bit of killing intent was left off of Hikaru. " I'll give you to the count of three."

Laughing he had a look of arrogance and over confidence. "Think you can handle me boy."

"1." He said. Unknowingly releasing a little bit of his Reiatsu.

Without acknowleding the idiotic boy he had turned and proceeded to choke him.

"2." Again a burst of Reiatsu, but a bigger one.

The man sensing it had turned around. "What the?"

"3." That was when all Hell had broken loose.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. You see when I had first started writing this I was in school and now I have to do it at the library and i have only have like an hour a day so...**


End file.
